


There Are No Happy Endings

by Ash_Angel_Draken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fledgling Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Angel_Draken/pseuds/Ash_Angel_Draken
Summary: Gabriel will always be Castiel's big brother.





	There Are No Happy Endings

There are no happy endings:

Castiel turned back toward the forest eyes wide as Gabriel shuddered Michael's blade in his heart. 

Endings are the saddest part:

Sam laid the Messenger's body down on the map table of the bunker. Castiel slowly went through his big brother's pockets. They were going to give the angel a full hunter's funeral. There was a dog biscuit in one probably for Max and a velvet drawstring bag in the other. Castiel's eyes teared up at the sight. 

“What's that?” Sam asked softly.

Castiel undid the string and smiled through his tears at bag full of small honey balls. “Honeydrops.” 

So give me a happy middle:

"Here Cassie." Gabriel said as he sat down beside the younger angel. 

"What is it?" Castiel asked taking the small golden ball.

"A honeydrop." Gabriel answered.

"Honey. From bees." Castiel said.

"Yes, now try it." Gabriel said smiling. 

Castiel looked at the golden ball before linking it cautiously. It tasted sweet. He popped the drop into his mouth sucking on it. “Mmm.”

“Like it huh? I'll keep some with then whenever you want one just ask.” Castiel just nodded happily. “Now I think it's time you learned how to fly.” Gabriel said pulling Castiel into his arms.

"Come on Cassie." Gabriel said as he held the teenager angel in his arms. "Spread those wings. There you go. Now fly."

The teenager laughed as he took to the air. Gabriel right beside him with one arm holding his waist.

And a very happy start:

"Buzz. Buzz." Gabriel looked up from his reports at the voice. "Buzz. Buzz." It came again. 

Gabriel smiled picking up the toddler from the feather nest beside him. "Alright I'll take you to see the bees." 

"Buzz. Buzz. Buzz." The little angel called clapping his hands.


End file.
